


一口烟

by superbanla



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbanla/pseuds/superbanla
Relationships: 洋岳 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	一口烟

岳明辉被新来的小混混堵在巷子里，李振洋正好路过，岳明辉把手举高朝他打招呼。

“洋洋！”

李振洋叼着烟，本来严肃的脸一下有了颜色，把烟夹在手中就向他们走过去。

“老岳！你回来啦？”

岳明辉一边向几个摸不清头脑的小混混说着“抱歉，让一下”，一边朝李振洋走过去。

“是啊，我想你想得不行。就回来啦，爸爸对你好不好？”

“呸，个老不要脸的。我看你就想你的宫保鸡丁和好妹妹了。”

“哪儿来的妹妹，话不能乱说啊。我心里就只有你一个。”

带头的小混混看着岳明辉搭着李振洋的肩越走越远，终于回过神，给了旁边伙伴后脑勺一下，恼羞成怒地冲那两人喊：“妈的，站住！”

李振洋转过头，斜眼看了他一眼，又上下打量了一番，把头转过去了。

“操你妈！两个兔儿看不起谁啊？”

岳明辉和李振洋停下了脚步，转过身，岳明辉朝李振洋挑眉，李振洋按下他解开袖子扣的动作，深吸了一口烟，走进了那个暴怒的混混，把白蒙蒙的烟雾全喷在他脸上，顺便用他的鼻子熄灭了烟。

混混捂着鼻子尖叫，一双恶狠狠的眼睛包着泪，盯着李振洋和岳明辉吊儿郎当的背影。

“把他们头给老子打烂！”

这顿架算给岳明辉活动筋骨了，李振洋没怎么出手，他可不希望自己艺术品般的手指留下什么疤，岳明辉不在意这些。这些混混看走了眼，以为岳明辉是那个好捏的柿子，结果少的不仅仅是鼻尖上的那点皮。

李振洋从兜里掏了一根烟，又从另一个兜拿出打火机，点燃香烟之后吸了一口，看了一眼一旁拿衬衫下摆擦血的岳明辉，把烟递过去了。

岳明辉低下头，没接，就这样吸了一口，软软的唇就靠上了李振洋的手指。李振洋脑子有点懵，他以为岳明辉会接过去，结果对方就这样赤裸裸地勾引自己。

天地良心，当下的岳明辉虽然肾上腺素飙升，但还没有高到想和李振洋在这肮脏的小巷子里来一炮的地步。所以，当李振洋揪着他的衣领亲上来的时候，岳明辉拒绝了。

“嘿！”

李振洋拧着眉头，又不是情窦初开的少年，这种不碰不爽，一碰又不行的态度真的让人烦躁。

岳明辉甩开他的手，瞪了他一眼，把沾血的衣服下摆塞进裤子里，再把袖子放下来，遮住手臂上的纹身。李振洋从他身后抱住他，凑近他的耳朵，飘忽忽地说：“想你啦，真想啊……”

“你一去就是好几年，我还以为你死在那边了，我天天都提心吊胆的，饭吃不下，觉睡不好。你别走啦……”

李振洋不正经的时候就是个坐不住的初中生，可他深情起来能把全世界的美好都演绎出来。岳明辉最受不了他这样，转过身也抱住他，安慰他。

“我不走了，我再也不走了。”

“真的？”

“真的，那边我没有必要再去了……”

李振洋把岳明辉推到墙上，得到了他应得的那个吻。

“你想在这儿？别吧，我怕得病......这墙看着就像性病患者。”

李振洋一边脱岳明辉的裤子，一边低声下气地撒娇：“想你了……怕你跟别人跑了，你那双眼睛看谁都带着三分情意，在这条道上，狗都喜欢你。”

岳明辉没憋住，“噗嗤”一声，唾沫喷了李振洋一脸，看到了李振洋久违的帅哥翻白眼，岳明辉笑了，小虎牙亮亮的。

“那你呢？”

“我去年养了两条狗。”

“那他们会喜欢我吗？”

“不喜欢就扣他们罐头。”

李振洋让岳明辉把腿缠在自己腰上，把他抱起来，双手掰开岳明辉紧绷着的两瓣臀肉。岳明辉往下滑了一截，衬衣被蹭上了灰，他连忙像个考拉一样盘住了李振洋。

李振洋抱紧了岳明辉，手上忙活着往小洞里捅，嘴也停不下来。

“你说你穿的是个啥，露个大胸脯。”

说完啃两口岳明辉的锁骨，岳明辉皱着眉头，许久没有和李振洋做爱，心里的感觉很微妙。记得他俩上一次这样还是自己走之前，李振洋摔了酒杯，把他压在地上亲，带着一些强暴味道的性爱结束后，李振洋质问他为什么现在才告诉他。

“我瞒不下去了。”

岳明辉背对着李振洋，身子随着均匀的呼吸起起伏伏，李振洋一脚踢翻了椅子，又去把碎玻璃渣收拾了，然后把岳明辉和那些玻璃渣一起扔出了门外。

“想什么呢？”

李振洋咬了两口岳明辉的脖子，让岳明辉抱紧自己，然后就毫无顾忌地进入了他。

岳明辉蜷起了脚趾，感受这几年心中空了的洞被填满是什么滋味，他俩就是这样，在彼此的世界进进出出，早些年那点爱情早就被提炼成亲情。

“嗯......我在想我俩上一次是为什么打炮。”

李振洋堵住他的嘴，更加用力地操他，听到岳明辉的呻吟像水无法克服地心引力向下流一样从嘴里泄出来，李振洋又开始慢慢地，可每一次都会顶到最里面那样抽插起来，恶狠狠地警告岳明辉。

“不许提！”

“不提......啊，不提......”

岳明辉把李振洋抱得更紧了，突然想要流泪，他咬住下唇，克制住了。整条巷子只剩下肉体碰撞的声音，岳明辉那带点儿话音的鼻音，以及李振洋轻轻的喘息声。

“呜——”

岳明辉浑身绷紧了，挺直了腰背，这时候，他也顾不上什么脏不脏了，背靠着墙，呜咽了一声，高潮了。

李振洋凑了上去，狠狠地亲吻他，咬住岳明辉的舌尖不放，下身也不饶过他，更加凶狠地冲撞。等到岳明辉射出来的那些东西都被衣服吸尽了，形成了一小块一小块的印记，李振洋终于把岳明辉彻底填满了。

岳明辉眼里含着泪，舌尖被咬的发疼，瘪了嘴瞪李振洋，含含糊糊地抱怨：“你是狗吗！”

李振洋没理他，把他放下，然后帮他套上了裤子，岳明辉伸了个懒腰，摸了摸屁股，满脸的别扭。李振洋把自己的风衣脱下来披在他身上，揽过岳明辉亲了一口。

“跟爷走吧！小美女！”

岳明辉翻了一个白眼，没好气地说：“你无处可去的上亿子孙刚发现了自己走错了地方正在出逃呢。”

李振洋低下头在他耳边吹了一口气，说：“那我回去再帮你把他们塞进去。”

“滚！”


End file.
